


Everyday is Valentines Day When Your The Queen of Hell

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley can't make valentines day because hell won't run itself, Crowley has fuck tons of money I bet, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Hellhounds, Shopping, Unattached Drifter Christmas, credit cards, spending money, valentines day, walking the hellhounds, you are the human queen of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: It's Valentines Day. But Crowley has to work.....But he left you his card





	Everyday is Valentines Day When Your The Queen of Hell

 

"Crowley, Crowley. Honey are you here"

I called as I wondered though the house looking for him. I must have checked every room in this damn house. Or I could have. In fact I don't remember these rooms being here. This house was huge and old that getting lost was not hard. Nope this is his office, I was in the right part of the house 

"Crowley" I called again hoping he would pop out from behind on the bookshelves. Instead I was greeted by Juliet, Crowley's favorite hound, her huge black head stuck out from behind the large mahogany desk 

"Oh hey there girl. Have you seen Papa?"

Her ears perked up when I mentioned her masters name. She haled herself from her den under Crowley's desk and made her way out the door right past me. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, she had the look in her red eyes that she wanted me to follow her. I have been around the hound so often that I could read her body language like a open book 

I was hoping that she would take me to wherever Crowley was, but she lead me to the kitchen and stopped in front of the fridge looking up at me with her huge crimson eyes 

I rolled my eyes, Hell-hounds were sometimes like every other dig. Always thinking of their stomachs

"OK girl. I get it. I think there is some chopped liver in there for you" 

I moved to open the fridge but Juliet stopped me with her huge body whilst not taking her gaze off me 

"What? Don't you want to have breakfast" I said looking at her confused 

Juliet jumped up putting her two front paws on the front of the fridge and stared directly into the chrome metal of the door

"Juliet what has gotten in to you..."

I suddenly noticed what Juliet was looking at, her nose was on a piece of paper that I knew was not there last night

I took the piece of red paper stuck to the fridge door. I noticed it as Crowley's handwriting immediately

*Hello love. I'm sorry I can't be there for Valentines Day. But Hell won't rule itself, and I don't trust my black eyed boys to order me a coffee. Let alone run my kingdom*

I felt a little sad after I read that. I had planned to spend the day with Crowley then have to worry about being the Queen of Hell and dealing with a bunch of freaking demons. But he is right. I would not trust those demons as far as I could throw them. Maybe he would not be all day and we could go out to dinner. No doubt Crowley could get us a really good table even if one of our favorite places is completely booked up like I knew they would be on Valentines Day, dating the King of Hell had some serious perks in life

*I don't know how long I will be darling, so don't sit around waiting all day. My card is on the side. Go out and have some fun. I love you my Queen*

From the look of it I had two options. Sit on the sofa watching bad daytime TV, eating day old pizza and grumbling about being alone on Valentines Day, even though I really wasn't. Crowley just had to work. Or I could swallow the fact he was busy, take the card and go out and have some fun like he suggested 

"Well Juliet, looks like we're going shopping" I said smiling down at the hellhound "But before we do, mummy needs her coffee"

Juliet jumped up and down on the spot before I could turn the the coffee maker 

"What...Oh yes of course. One second girl" I said knowing now that she had gotten me to see the note from Crowley, she wanted her breakfast 

I opened the fridge door smirking at the loud tail thumping on the kitchen floor. I saw the chopped liver but that was not what had me grinning ear to ear. it was pretty much cleaned out except for a few Chinese takeout boxes and that day old pizza, but on the middle section of the fridge was a heart shaped box of my favorite chocolates and next to it a chilled bottle of strawberry champagne. Stuck on the bottle was another red note

*For my Queen*

"Your Papa treats me so well" I said smiling down at the hellhound as I passed down the chopped liver that she quickly began devouring

"Looks like is chocolate and bubbly for breakfast"   

\--------------------------------

I closed the door dropping the shopping bags on the floor, my god shopping was tiring they making it look so easy in the movies 

Juliet navigated her way around the shopping bags and went to crawl on the black leather sofa that for some reason was in the hallway. Poor thing looked tuckered out

"You did a good job at keeping mummy safe today girl. Mummy will get you a nice big raw steak for dinner" 

Crowley always insisted on me having a hellhound with me if I went out of the house. I could not blame him for wanting me to have some kind of protection. Being the Queen of Hell did come with a target your back, even more so with me being a human.

I never minded of course. I loved the hounds and they thought of me as their mother, Crowley was forever coming home with hellhound runts to raise, before taking them back to hell to be trained in soul collecting. That and they were the best kind of protection against anything that wanted to harm me

"Yes Papa will have to give his best girl a reward too for protecting my Queen today" 

My head snapped to the sound of the voice and I beamed seeing my King standing in the doorway 

"Hello darling, did you have a good day"

"Yes thank you my King. I did a little shopping"

"Looks like my Queen did a lot of shopping" 

"Ah but not all of it's for me, looky, looky" I giggled reaching into on of the bags on the floor. Crowley smirked when I pulled it out and presented it to him

"I hope it's a good vintage" 

"Craig. Aged thirty years at least, your favorite"

"My brand of poison my love" he smiled darkly as he took it out of my hand

"I'm glad you like it I kind of felt bad about spending your money and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I did not get you something for Valentines Day, especially since you had to spend the day with those halfwits you call subjects"

"You have not cause to feel guilty for spending my money. I don't really do anything with it anyway. I wanted you to have a good time and by the looks of it you did" Crowley said gesturing to shopping bags behind me

"Ah but like I said not all of it is for me" I smirked 

I reached into the Victoria's Secret bag that was by my feet and I pulled out my second gift for Crowley. A utterly heart stopping little red silk negligee with black lace trim around the cups of the breasts and along the bottom 

I felt so satisfied seeing a flash of lust across Crowley's face as he stared at the item, like he was just imagining it on my body 

"How about I go slip into this and then we can retire to the bedroom, and I will help my King forget about those demons"   

  


End file.
